Daryl x Carol
by DreLovesMel96
Summary: The prison is gone. The group is broken and they are all lost in the woods. Carol is running for her life trying to find the man she fell in love with.


Trees.

That's all she could see around her. She didn't know how long she had been running but after watching Tyreese snap like that she couldn't stay there any longer. She could hear Mika whimpering behind her and she knew they would have to stop soon. Carol didn't know when the day suddenly took a turn for the worse but it all started when Judith wouldn't stop crying. She had been cutting in new teeth for the past month and its been unbearable keeping her quiet. The walkers have gotten more difficult to escape and they needed shelter or better yet more people.

Daryl.

She missed him more than anyone and after that little moment when he kissed her behind the bus she knew that she fell for him. Of course her dead husband's voice still plagued her mind but Daryl made it easier. She was strong because of him.

When Judith wouldn't let up this morning Lizzie took matters into her own hands. When a world is like this you forget that humans can be sick in the mind too. Tyreese found Lizzie suffocating poor Judith and he snapped killing Lizzie instantly. Carol had been standing off in the distance and as soon as he made eye contact with her he knew who really killed Karen and David. Tyreese left in anger and Carol went to the little bundle on the ground. She picked up Judith who cooed at her instantly. When she got back to Mika she willed herself not to cry as she buried Lizzie's body. Mika seemed to understand as she packed her things. Her sister needed help that wasn't offered in this world. Carol didn't know where she was going, she just hoped that she would find someone soon. The sky was darkening and Judith wouldn't quiet.

Carol wasn't sure when the thunder started but it felt like this was the end for them. The walkers were getting closer with every cry and it seemed hopeless to keep going but she promised herself that she wouldn't lose another child to these monsters. She handed Judith off to Mika and pulled out the bowie knife that Daryl gave her. "If things get bad and I go down I need you to run! Protect Judith and find others." She could feel Mika's 'and trembling in her own. "You can do this, you're not weak. Lizzie was wrong about you." She gave Carol a stiff nod and carried Jude toward the trees. Carol was making good time taking down the walkers but they just kept coming in larger groups. Mika watched in horror as one of the walkers fell on top of Carol. She had to do what she said. She pulled Judith tighter to her and started weaving through the trees. Carol was struggling to get the walker away from her but she couldn't reach her knife. A second walker was lumbering towards her when an arrow flew and went right through its skull. She felt the weight leave her as the second walker was killed Daryl had been walking through the woods when he heard the moans and then a familiar scream. When he saw he laying on the ground his mind went into overdrive. Daryl grabbed ahold of her arms pulling her up to meet his gaze.

He searched her over holding her arms tighter than he wanted to. "Did ya get bit or scratched?" She shook her head no still trembling as his eyes searched hers. "Daryl?" He grunted glaring at her. "What the hell are ya doing out here acting like your hot shit taking down these fuckers when ya could have ran!?" "I had to save Mika, I told her to run and she did." She looked around avoiding the icy blue eyes of the man she tried so hard not to have feelings for. He was her best friend and she was stupid to think that he would want more.

"I lost Beth. We were held up in an old cemetery when the walkers invaded and some guys in a car grabbed her." He walked over to the tree Mika was standing behind and picked up her trail. "Daryl have you seen anyone else?" He shook his head and huffed. "They're probably all dead anyways." She grabbed his arm making him flinch slightly. "I know Rick told you why I didn't come back." He pushed her back making her fall on her ass. "Ya don't know nothing! How could ya kill 'em Carol? They were a part of our goddam group!" He paced back and forth trying to get his anger under control. "I didn't do it." He stopped and turned to say something but she interrupted. "I was protecting Lizzie because she was a sick child. Tyreese found out it was her and he killed her so I had to leave him to keep Mika and Judith safe." She saw a mixture of emotions skitter across his face. "So Mika is running in the woods right now?" She nodded. "Alright lets go get her."


End file.
